The things a SHIRT can do!
by prettykitty luvs u
Summary: A shirt is not just to wear. It can do more than that. One-shot!


**A\N: Hi! This got this idea as I was shuffling through the internet. I know I should be completing my other stories *sighs* So much ideas and so little time. Anyway Connor maybe a bit OOC, that's all I have to say. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Neither do I own Epic by Big Time Rush.**

_**POINT#1: A shirt can silence a speedster.**_

**Enjoy:**

_**-: MY AMAZINGLY AWESOME ASTEROUSLY AWESOME BREAKLINE. SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO MAKE A BREAKLINE!:-**_

'Recognized Kid Flash B03'

The zeta tubes announced as a flash of yellow appeared.

"Hi ya guys. Wha…" Wally stopped as he observed the surroundings. No one was there. No smoke came from the kitchen. No static was on the T.V. No laughter. No sounds of butt kicking in the training room. Just silence. So much silence, it was pin drop silence. Silence, silence and SILENCE!

Wally was not happy. So much silence was not good for a speedster. He at once walked (in super speed of course) to the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of milk which he instantly drank in one breath, leaving a milk mustache. That was when he looked at the side note. His eyes narrowed as read it carefully:

"Dear Wally,

Kaldur has gone to Atlantis; he won't be back till tomorrow. Robin had gone with Batman due to a mission. I and Artemis wanted to spend some time together so we went to the Mall. We will be back at 9:00PM. Take care. Kay.

-Megan

P.S Do not eat the cake I made."

Wally frowned at the note and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. He looked around sadly. He walked through the hallway. He was bored. So much bored, so, so and how many so' he was B-O-R-E-D. He let out a whistle. The whistle echoed in the cave, bouncing of each wall it made contact with. Wally heard the sound coming from different angles. He smirked.

"HELLO!"

He said out loud.

The cave boomed with the word.

Now he grinned.

"ECHO!"

He shouted.

Now the silence disappeared as his voice danced in the cave. Now Wally pulled out his cell phone. He typed in something as a song started playing in it. The song was Epic by Big Time Rush.

_This song is for the ladies_

_They look'in so amazing._

The loud music ran through the hall way. Wally sang with the tune.

_Lets get Crazy!_

_Theres nothing going to save me!_

He started to shake. Then he started jumping and now he was dancing wildly as he sang the lyrics in a high voice.

_Put your Hands in the aiiiiir!_

_Make this an Epic night!_

He stamped his foot on the floor with the loud beat and raised his hand in the air. He could feel the music inside him.

_When the beat go . .BOOM_

_I wanna see you .MOVE!_

He felt that it wanted to come out so he danced. His body jerked and his head shaked. The silence was no more; the cave was screaming the music.

_Put your Hands in the aiiiir_

_Make this an Epic night!_

Wally was on the climax when suddenly a shirt hit him hard on the face. He fell to the ground; it was like the fabric had slapped him on the face. The ginger jumped up and looked at the T-shirt. It was a black half sleeved shirt with an S symbol on it. He was a bit confused when a shout was heard. He turned his head to see Connor glaring at him. The sixteen year old was frightened as he looked at the boy of steel; his face: it was red as lava, steam was coming out of his ears and both of his hands were on his ears.

"Shut IT! Shut it NOW!" Superboy yelled.

Wally at once, turned off the music. He looked at the dark haired teen, whose hands had released his ears.

"Oh Hey! Supes… How are ya?" Wally asked cheerfully as he tried to hide the signs of fear.

Connor glared daggers at him. Wally trembled at each and every step the raven made. Connor walked straight to him. Blue eyes glared into green ones.

At that time, Wally was thanking the G-morphs that they had not given him heat vision.

"Some people have super hearing you know!"

His voice was even scarier than Batman.

"Oh!GoshIamsosorryIdidntknewyouwereinthecaveifIknewthiswoudveneverhappenedIamterriblysorry…"

Wally blurted out in a high voice. His mouth was so fast that Connor couldn't even make out the words.

"Shut up and Get OUT!" Connor narrowed his eyes.

Wally opened his mouth to say something but…

"or else…"

Connor brought a hand curled up into a fist infront of the red head's face.

There was a blur and next thing Connor knew was hearing the sound of the zeta tubes. He sighed in relief; just then his eyes went to the cell phone lying on the floor. He picked the object up carefully, not to smash it in his hand.

Robin had taught him how to deal with a cell phone so he easily clicked the screen. The screen at once flickered open. The button Play was written in big words. His eyes made a sign of confusion but he pressed it anyway. At once, the music boomed out but this time it was different, this time it wasn't loud.

_You've been waiting all week to let it out!_

_Give me some mind, oh just lose it!_

Connor didn't know what to do when suddenly his left foot began to tap the ground. He wasn't sure what just happened when his head slightly began to move up and down.

_Make this an Epic Night_

_I wanna see the light!_

What was happening to him?

His hand began to point up in the air and he had this sensation to move his body parts at a certain beat. Connor had no idea what was happening but he liked it. He allowed himself to feel the music. His eyes closed and a smile made its way to his lips.

_When the beat goes, .BOOM_

_I wanna see you .MOVE_

He began to dance wildly. His voice mixed with the lyrics of the song.

Just then he heard a snicker. He turned around to see a smirking Robin, Artemis with her mobile phone infront of her face as a smile tugged her lips and a green Martian with red cheeks.

**A\N: Oh! That's my first cliffy! *laughs evilly* There it is guys. If you want me to continue then leave a review. Kay and if I am in the mood I'll complete it ;)**

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
